


Mr. Hide

by Dita (Hessefan)



Series: Dr. Jekyll [2]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La dama veneno no iba a sentarse a tomar un té con el telépata para explicarle detalladamente sus razones o motivos por estar junto a Kuroudo, era su vida, y la viviría como a ella se le antojase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GB es de sus dueños.

—No lo entiendo —susurró observándola de reojo—. No entiendo que haces cerca de un tipo como él.  
—¿Y tu quien eres para reprochármelo? —frunció su frente, en verdad molesta, y se puso de pie con el fin de irse.  
—No puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti, se lo prometí a tu hermano...  
—¡Cállate! Justamente tú no eres quien para inmiscuirte en mi vida —Himiko apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte y se alejó de Honky Tonk y de su amigo.

Ginji, en un pasado ya algo lejano, sin que nadie lo sospechase y por ende, sin tener la verdadera intención de hacerlo, le había arrebatado a Ban; y aunque creyó que eso lo había superado, en el presente de nuevo se encontraba luchando contra esos mismos fantasmas del pasado; pese a ello jamás pudo, ni podría odiar a Amano... ¿Cómo hacerlo?

  
¿Quién podía llegar a odiar al emperador relámpago?

  
Otra vez se encontraba preguntándose porque Ban era así con ella ¿Porque se preocupaba con quien andaba o dejaba de andar? Era su condenado problema, y no... No lo hacía por el rechazo, y quizás ese era el problema, que Midou aún pensaba que los actos de su amiga eran por pura venganza hacia él, o por despecho.

  
La dama veneno no iba a sentarse a tomar un té con el telépata para explicarle detalladamente sus razones o motivos por estar junto a Kuroudo, era su vida, y la viviría como a ella se le antojase.  
Además, no le importaba lo que pensase el resto sobre Akabane, ella lo había conocido de una forma en la que nadie más lo había hecho.

  
Kuroudo había sido quien no sólo la consoló a su particular manera cuando cayó devastada ante el rechazo; él había sido su único sostén durante muchos años, desde el día en que lo conoció como compañero de trabajo para transportar objetos; mucho antes de volver a reencontrarse con el telépata y sin dudas, mucho antes de que este le destrozase el corazón.

  
¿Quiénes eran los demás para cuestionar al Dr. Jekyll? Si nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo conocían en verdad, y solo Himiko podía pecar de orgullo al decir que era la persona, tal vez la única o la más cercana, que había alcanzado a vislumbrar el lado oculto de Kuroudo Akabane.

  
Para bien o para mal, El Dr. Jekyll siempre estuvo a su lado.

  
Caminó por las calles reteniendo esa furia y las lagrimas que amenazaron con surgir de sus aguados ojos; llegó hasta el punto de encuentro, una bodega abandonada, y esperó pacientemente...

  
Lo único que hacía era esperar... esperar a que algo o alguien cambiase su vida sin tener el coraje de afrontar la verdad: que ella era la única capaz de hacer eso, pues era dueña de su destino, como todo ser humano.

  
Esperó... Hasta que los pasos resonaron en la inmensidad del lugar advirtiéndole de su presencia:

—Lady Poison —sentenció con su escalofriante voz arrancándole un respingo.

Más allá de que se encontraba atenta a la llegada inminente del sujeto todavía no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a los movimientos del otro y su enigmática voz.

—No la esperaba tan temprano —sonrió en la penumbra—; de hecho, ni siquiera la esperaba —Se confesó divertido.  
—¿Y porque estás aquí, entonces? —dijo Himiko poniéndose de pie para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de pie.  
—No lo sé, supongo que... Intuí que necesitabas algo de mí —caminó unos pasos hasta que su rostro se bañó por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana rota—. O tal vez solo vine con la ilusión de verte una vez más —gimió de manera imperceptible.

Kudou no pudo resistirlo más; eran esas palabras, las que siempre lograban ese efecto casi narcótico en ella, y se dejó vencer... Su rostro buscó refugio en el pecho de Akabane, éste la recibió acariciando su cabeza como quien acaricia con delicadeza a un perro.

—Buena chica... —murmuró sonriendo con extremo deleite.

Le encantaba ver la sumisión de sus víctimas.

Tomó sus brazos con fuerza para distanciarla de su cuerpo y la observó de arriba abajo sin borrar su lujuriosa mirada. Con parsimonia le quitó la ropa disfrutando de cada superficie de piel que se dejaba ver a medida que las prendas desaparecían una a una.

  
Himiko se dejó hacer, como siempre, respirando de manera entrecortada, deseando con cada célula de su ser que ese hombre la tomase de nuevo.

  
Kuroudo, aún vestido, hundió su cabeza entre los armoniosos y pequeños pechos de la mujer para morder con fuerza los redondeados y erguidos pezones. Recién ahí Kudou gritó el nombre de su amante rogando por un poco de clemencia, aun sabiendo que nunca conseguiría compasión por parte de ese tipo.

  
Akabane la empujó hasta que cayó sobre el frío suelo, y arrodillándose apenas la sujetó de su corta cabellera indicándole con un sutil movimiento cuáles eran sus intenciones. Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó el cierre hasta que su pene endurecido resurgió. Lady Poison no se hizo rogar; desde hacía un tiempo que no utilizaban las palabras para comunicarse, con tan solo mirarlo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por eso tomó entre sus finas y delicadas manos el miembro de su amante y lo engulló hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió, y se sobre exigió un poco más.

  
El Dr. Jekyll se limitó a mirar la labor de la mujer, mientras esta no rompió el contacto visual ni un instante. Tal vez por eso Kuroudo pudo ver el dolor apoderándose de sus ojos, devorando su alma.

  
La separó de su pene porque aun era muy temprano para terminar con el furtivo encuentro, la tomó por los tobillos y colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros la penetró sin piedad, hasta el fondo, hasta sentir la barrera física que le impedía ir más allá.

  
Kudou ahogó un quejido de dolor al sentir la desgarradora invasión, pese a estar acostumbrada; buscó aferrarse de algo pero no pudo ya que la posición no le permitió ni siquiera abrazarlo como le hubiese gustado; éste comenzó con un delicado vaivén de caderas, introduciendo su miembro y retirándolo de aquella calurosa cavidad una y mil veces, tornando los gemidos más escandalosos con el correr de los segundos.

  
Lady Poison recién comenzó a suspirar de placer con nitidez y a inundar el lugar con su femenina voz cuando los movimientos del Dr. Jekyll se volvieron alocados y furiosos... Le dolía, y eso le gustaba, poder sentir otro dolor que no fuese el de su corazón.

  
Cuando Kuroudo consideró que ya no podría aguantar más, y seguro de que su amante había gozado lo necesario, retiró su miembro, lo tomó con una mano dejando que una de las piernas de Himiko cayesen sobre el suelo, y lo guió hasta su otra entrada, tan o más explorada que la convencional.

—¡Akabane! —gritó pero fue interrumpida.  
—Sh... Sin quejas.

Acarició su frente en señal de consuelo barato y con menos cuidados que antes irrumpió su orificio descargándose inmediatamente a mitad de camino.

  
Jadeó en el oído de la muchacha hasta que su pene largó el último resabio de semen, y luego salió de su interior para tomar distancia y ponerse de pie guardando en su sitio su miembro todavía palpitante y semi dormido.

  
La miró desde arriba, como en el suelo jadeaba buscando la extraviada respiración, desnuda y hermosa, con su menudo cuerpo, todo un monumento a la fémina, y no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a su merced.

  
Y cuando Himiko levantó su brazo para secarse con el revés de la mano su frente perlada en transpiración, notó algo en su dedo, que ya había vislumbrado en encuentros anteriores:

—¿Ese anillo?

Kudou observó dicho objeto como si fuese la primera vez que se percataba de él; se tomó esa mano con la otra y le dedicó una furibunda mirada al otro.

—Es asunto mío —Se sentó en el suelo, buscando su ropa.  
—Oh... Ya veo —Sonrió Akabane acomodándose el sombrero, a veces la morena era tan transparente con él que le causaba una honda ternura.

Se estiró apenas para tomar la ropa interior de la dama veneno y se la cedió, ella lo tomó con ira reprimida, como si aún siguiese molesta con él por algún motivo que ambos desconocían.

  
En ese efímero contacto el Dr. Jekyll aprovechó para tomar, con extrema dulzura tratándose de él, la mano que portaba el anillo, escudriñando la sortija con una mirada neutra.

  
Himiko se quedó en su lugar y recién logró reaccionar cuando, en un hábil movimiento de su compañero, su accesorio nuevo le fue arrebatado.

—¡Dr. Jekyll!  
—Creo, mi estimada Lady Poison, que por tu bien me llevaré esto. —Dio la vuelta y caminó con paso lento colocándose el anillo en el dedo angular de su mano izquierda.

Kudou tomó aire con notable dificultad por la furia y desesperación que comenzaba a dominarle, llevándose las prendas que había recogido, a su pecho; sus ojos se empañaron y con voz temblorosa susurró lo suficientemente audible.

—Sé... que nunca seré tu Millecent.

Akabane arqueó sus cejas sorprendido por semejantes palabras, sonrió y detuvo sus pasos para, luego de meditarlo un instante, continuar su camino sin decir una sola palabra.

  
De haber sabido que quizás en ese momento hubiesen sido muy oportunas, no se hubiese ido de esa forma. Pero creyó -pecando de inocente, se le puede acusar-, que la dama veneno lo conocía lo suficiente como saber lo que él opinaba al respecto sobre ello.

***

Acomodó su sombrero y sonrió extasiado, desde hacía un buen rato que le iba siguiendo los pasos a Ginji y aunque éste no se había percatado de su presencia, el telépata que iba a su lado sí.

  
El juego de perseguirlos era sumamente divertido pero llegó el momento en el que Amano quedó solo, a su merced, cuando su compañero se distanció con el fin de ir en busca de información para la nueva misión… un lugar, al que por mucho que rogase el emperador relámpago, tenía terminantemente prohibido ingresar debido a la delicada maquinaria de Paul, ultra sensible a los rayos de un peligroso y despistado Ginji.

—Tu compañero te ha dejado solo —susurró Kuroudo como si eso mismo le causase más placer.  
—¡Akabane! —Se sorprendió Ginji enderezando su columna, una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo paralizándolo por un instante.  
—Es difícil hallarte a solas, siempre estás muy bien acompañado —acotó el mentado hombre caminando hasta llegar frente al muchacho.  
—¿Que es lo que quieres? —preguntó sin rodeos, cobrando una postura algo defensiva.  
—Solo quería... Conversar contigo.  
—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —espetó con rudeza.  
—Oh... Veo que aun sigues enojado conmigo —fingió tristeza, o eso creyó Amano, aunque en verdad el agobio había dominado el parco semblante del pelilargo.  
—Agradece... —acusó el menor con su dedo, en un murmullo apenas oíble, como si le diese vergüenza decirlo, cuando el avergonzado, sin dudas, debería ser el Dr. Jekyll—Que no se lo he dicho a nadie.  
—¿Debo darte las gracias por ello? —inquirió mordaz.  
—¡No te tengo miedo! —aclaró casi escupiendo las palabras de bronca, sus pupilas bailotearon nerviosas—Ya no te tengo miedo. Sólo lástima.  
—Oh... Así que... ¿Lástima? —sonrió, aunque hubiese llorado dada la circunstancia.

Esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que creyó que podrían llegar a dolerle. Quizás porque en su interior supo que Ginji tuvo toda la razón. En el último tiempo e no hacía más que inspirar lástima. ¡Tsk! Patético de su parte, sin dudas. ¿Cómo pudo permitirse caer tan bajo? Ese señor Amano sí que lo traía de mal en peor.

—¡Déjame en paz! —explotó el emperador relámpago a punto de convertirse en tal, al menos si ese sujeto frente a él no desaparecía por donde había venido en los próximos segundos.  
—Si eso es lo que quieres... Mi estimado Ginji, me retiro.

Akabane, luego de decir aquello con una espantosa paz, se acomodó el sombrero, dio la vuelta y siguió su rumbo.

  
Al final, como siempre, no le había dado sus razones para permitirse llegar a ese punto, ni le había explicado sus motivos para acosarlo de esa forma, día y noche, esperando a que estuviese solo.

Al final, no le había pedido perdón... Y es que con Ginji últimamente no podía hablar, y no lo culpaba.

Observando la inmensidad de la noche Kuroudo se preguntó si de poder volver el tiempo atrás no lo hubiese forzado al pequeño Amano a un encuentro carnal de ese tipo... Y con toda la sinceridad que se podía tener a sí mismo, se dijo que "no".

   
Sí, tal vez hubiese hecho las cosas distintas, pero con el mismo fatídico resultado, ya que resultaba evidente, para el raitei él no era más que un pedazo de mierda que no merecía siquiera tener pensamientos obscenos sobre su persona, bien que igual los tuvo y los tenía.

  
Su mirada se dirigió, como burla del destino, al extraño anillo ovalado en su dedo, cerró sus ojos y tomó suficiente aire como para evitar volver a llorar por ese pendejo, que con seguridad, no se merecía ser el motivo para hacer sufrir al despiadado Dr. Jekyll.

¡Maldición! Y a su edad. ¿Ya ni un poco de amor propio poseía?

—Pero claro que tú eres mi Millecent, Lady Poison ¿Quién más, si no?

Le susurró al viento y fue en busca de ella, de la única persona que había conocido y valorado su lado oculto, ese al que nadie le había enseñado y que la dama veneno, por su cuenta, había alcanzado a desenmascarar.

  
¿Cómo fue que abrió esa "puerta"? Cerrada con llave y candado.

  
Todavía el Dr. Jekyll se debatía al respecto, tratando de adivinarlo.

***

Cuando llegó al depósito, la pestilencia a muerte, apenas ostensible para un humano normal, pobló sus sentidos. No apuró su paso, porque de ser ciertas sus sospechas ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

  
No lloró. No gritó. No se conmovió, ni se desesperó al encontrar a Himiko muerta en el suelo gris de ese descuidado depósito, de hecho hasta, macabramente, lo sospechaba... mucho antes de decir ir a visitarla.

  
Volvió a mirar el anillo en su dedo comprendiendo su abismal estupidez: Siendo ella misma la "Dama veneno" el asunto no se "solucionaba" simplemente con llevarse el fútil anillo.

  
Akabane negó con su cabeza y rió apenas. Se agachó hasta quedar arrodillado junto al cuerpo de la mujer y le corrió el pelo del ahora pálido e indiferente rostro para ver su serena expresión, esa que se obtiene con la extinción de la vida, y que él tan bien conocía de sus víctimas. ¿Había sido Himiko una de ellas?

  
Pese a que dicen que sucumbir envenenado es la peor forma de perecer, una muerte lenta y agonizante como de seguro le debió tener Kudou, su semblante no profesaba más que infinita paz.

—Niña estúpida —expresó apesadumbrado sin dejar de mirar las delicadas facciones de la niña, finas y perfectamente simétricas aun después de muerta.

La tomó entre sus brazos, dócil y fría, para luego dejarla y seguir contemplándola. No había mucho por hacer, o al menos sintió que un tipo como él no tenía otro camino. Acarició sutilmente el anillo en su dedo y lo abrió, apenas la carcasa, llevó el polvo amargo a su boca y esperó con paciencia.

  
Esperó junto a Himiko a la muerte; recorriendo el mismo sendero lacerante que nos lleva a todos los humanos irremediable y lentamente al fin.

  
Se permitió llorar, una sola vez, por no poder, por no haber sido capaz de amar.

  
Sin dudas, Lady Poison, merecía un final mejor que ese, sin dudas merecía haber adorado a un arquetipo que valiese la pena... Pero no, lo había amado a él, pese a todo... Y por eso mismo, ahora estaba muerta.

  
Y con estos últimos pensamientos, Kuroudo Akabane se dejó acunar por lo fríos brazos de la parca.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
